


Pigstep 3

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dream Smp, Fanmade rap, Gen, Help, I Don't Even Know, Music, Music Discs, Pigstep, Rap, SMP, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, crack story, crackshot, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Tommy gets Pigstep..Techno and him rap while Dream dies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Pigstep 3

**Author's Note:**

> PIGSTEP POG

I came up with this idea, btw follow me on twitter haha 

@sj_cocacrack

3rd POV

Dream's eyes slid over to that trapdoor box, staring at it, Technoblade sweating slightly. "Why.. why is there particles? also who coughed!" Dream said, going over to the box. "uHHhhH-" Techno tensed up, watching as Dream grabbed the invisible source. All both males heard were Tommy scream, scream very loudly, followed by Dream jumping out of fear. "AAHHHHH" Dream screamed, "∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣!!!!" was all that came out of Dream. 

Technoblade was just standing there, he looked at Tommy who was invis, and then at Dream. Dream shook his head, taking a deep breath, staring into the box. "w h a t." he stares at the box, "Tom- Tommy?" he tilted his head. Just on time, the invis started to run out, Tommy soon fading into view. He was in the box, "Ow do?" Tommy grinned at Dream. Dream blinked for a moment, looking at Technoblade, "UhhHH, Dream, please do not kill Tommy." Technoblade asked, smiling nervously. 

"why would I kill Tommy? I don't want to do that yet.." Dream said, "Unless he's gone to L'Manberg or the Dream SMP." Dream said, Tommy freaking out. Tommy took a moment, getting out of the box, "DreeAAM mY friENNND!" Tommy was trying to switch the topic. "hello Tommyinnit." Dream said looking at Tommy. 

"So- so you're not angry, right?" Techno said, last thing he wanted was Dream angry at him. "No- i'm not angry, bit upset that you lied to me, but... besides that it's fine." The masked man said, Technoblade nodding, chuckling a bit. "Y'Know, I think it would be good that Tommy stays with you! plus.. you are his older brother? right. I'm sure you can keep him safe- away from doing anything stupid." Dream smiled, turning towards the door. "I should be on my way now.." Dream was about to leave.

"Wait- wait! Dream! I have an idea.." Tommy grabbed the males shoulder, "Uh.. I know about two or three days ago you were angry at me.. very angry- you blew my shit up, yuh prick.." Tommy muttered.. "and.. I know you still might have Pigstep right? so.. what if- me, you, and Techno all play Pigstep together..? Techno is really good ba'er." Tommy said, Dream staying silent for a moment...

"That.. sounds.. nice- I do have pigstep! it's in my ender chest." Dream smiled, he turned around, looking past Technoblade, "May I use your ender chest, Mr. Blade?" Dream asked, Techno nodding. Techno stepped out of the way, Dream going over, and taking Pigstep out. "Do you have a jukebox?" Tommy went into a chest, finding one he had left in there. Tommy placed the jukebox down, grinning excitedly.

"Tommy- I don't know about this.." Technoblade said, "whyyyY! i'm the one rapping, you're just ba'ing!" Tommy growled, Dream laughing a bit at the two. "Shut up! now- Dream, play the disc!" Dream nodded, slipping it right into the box.

Lena Raine - Pigstep is now playing

They stood there as the music started to play, silently, then it turned into Technoblade starting to ba. Dream's eyes widened, him trying not to laugh already, then when it finally started. 

normal - Tommy  
* - Dream

"Dream."

Then just like that, Tommy was rapping to Pigstep, 

"his name is Dreamwastaken"  
"and he is very green"  
"he probably loves georgenotfound,"

*"wHat!? no I don't!"*

"but for some reason he denies it."

*"I- tOmMy!"*

"dream is a big pussy"

*"wHeeZeEEE"*

"big man."  
"big man."

*"hEAVE lAUGHH whEeZE?"*

"Technoblade simps for dream"

*"pAHAAHA"*

"he is very mean"  
"and thinks he's cooler"  
"he wears a golden crown"  
"probably does drugs too."

By then Dream was already on the ground dying, not knowing what to think of this, Technoblade and Tommy soon stopping. "Tommy that's not cool you just exposed me in one of your lines!" Techno shouted at the other, Dream still laughing. "HE'S LAUGHING AT ME, HE KNOWS I SIMP HIM!!! TOMMY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Techno shouted, Dream still releasing demonic sounds. The two siblings looked at the other at the ground, "DOES THIS GUY HAVE LUNG PROBLEMS!?!?" Techno looked a bit concerned. Tommy was laughing too, "I- i THINK HE DOES, Dream! calm down!" soon laughter broke out between all of the males. Philza Minecraft coming inside of the home, only to see Dream on the ground deflating, Tommy and Techno also. 

-The End-


End file.
